Disney Infinity 4.0
Disney Infinity is the third Disney Infinity game. Features *This game introduces a new kind of pack called a Power Pack, which consists of two characters from the same Playset and a power disc. *There is a new toy type included, called Pets, or sometimes Animal Companions. Animal Companions have the same role as sidekicks, but are animals. Characters Dreamcatcher *Max *Gloop *Caxeno *Scrax *Ragnarok *Artemis Frozen: The Next Generation * Roger * Mary Beth * Jimmy * Ice Knight (Ice counterpart as Roger) * Ice Golem (Ice counterpart as Jimmy) * Belinda Cat Trap *Snitch *Ginger Foreverlands *Johnathan *Elf The Stewart (shares figure with Blobz) *Dog The Man *Sir Trevor The Kinda Great *Maria *Blobz (shares figure with Elf The Stewart) *Lord Darkius The Animated Kid: The Movie *The Animated Kid (Shares figure with Cheeseballs The Hamster) *Firefly *Cheeseballs The Hamster (Shares figure with The Animated Kid) *Boomer *Kickstart *Digger *Dr. Unknown *Burger and Bumper (Shares figure with each other) *Computress *Turtle Bear Toy Box *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Jake Long (Jake Long: The American Dragon) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Genie (Aladdin) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Dipper (Gravity Falls) *Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Hercules (Hercules) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Simba (Lion King) *Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Wall-E (Wall-E) *Bolt (Bolt) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Baloo (Jungle Book) *Chesire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Timon (Lion King) *Pumbaa (Lion King) *Eve (Wall-E) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Hades (Hercules) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) Packs *Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Starter Pack: Max, Gloop, Caxeno, Dreamcatcher Play Set *Hunter Power Pack: Artemis, Aurora, Animal Instinct Power Disc *Nightmare Power Pack: Scrax, Ragnarok, Nightmare Sky Power Disc *Frozen: The Next Generation Playset Pack: Roger, Mary Beth *Foreverlands Playset Pack: Johnathan, Elf The Stewart and Blobz *The Animated Kid: The Movie Playset Pack: The Animated Kid and Cheeseballs The Hamster, Firefly *Fantasy Power Pack: Dog The Man, Sir Trevor The Kinda Great, Foreverlands Toy Box Game Disc *Computer Power Pack: Computress, Burger And Bumper, Lazer Gun Toy Power Disc. *Crazy Power Pack: Digger, Turtle Bear, The Animated Kid Toy Box Game Disc. *Mystery Shack Pack: Dipper, Mabel, Mystery Shack Mess-Up. Playsets Dreamcatcher Max's younger sister, Diana, has been terrorized by Scrax, one of the nightmares. With the help of the characters from Dreamcatcher, drive Scrax out of Diana's mind and back into the Dream Dimension. See Dreamcatcher/Disney Infinity Playset for more info. Frozen: The Next Generation Belinda had cursed Elsa to age rapidly, knowing that the older Elsa gets, the less ice power she has. With help from Roger and his pals, confront Belinda and lift Elsa's curse. See Frozen: The Next Generation: Disney Infinity Playset for more info. Cat Trap A new cat has come to replace Ginger, and mice are disappearing all over the place. Before he can eat all of them, you must stop him. See Cat Trap: Disney infinity Playset for more info Foreverlands Lord Darkius has stolen the legendary troll statue of power and now trolls are attacking the lands, Help Johnathan and the others get back the statue. See Foreverlands: Disney Infinity Playset for more info The Animated Kid: The Movie Dr. Unknown has created a dimensional machine allowing his minions to travel between dimensions! Help The Animated Kid and his friends stop Dr. Unknown! See The Animated Kid: Disney Infinity Playset for more info. Power Discs See main article: Disney Infinity 3.0/Power Discs New Toys Animal Companions *Aurora (Dreamcatcher) *Waddles (Gravity Falls) *Abu (Aladdin) *Pascal (Tangled) *Juju (Princess and the Frog) *Dug (Up) *Winston (Feast) *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) *Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Nana (Peter Pan) *Tramp (Lady And The Tramp) *Copper (The Fox And The Hound) *Tod (The Fox And The Hound) *Max (The Little Mermaid) *Slinky (Toy Story) *Sparky (Frankenweenie) *Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) *Rajah (Aladdin) *Meeko (Pocahontas) *Rufus (Kim Possible) *Aphie (Bug's Life) Enemies *Nightmares (Dreamcatcher) *Cybug (Wreck-It Ralph) *Shadow Demons (Princess and the Frog) *Outland Lions (Lion King) *Little Yama (Big Hero 6) *Sabor (Tarzan) *Marshmallow (Frozen) *Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder) *Hyenas (Lion King) *Chernabog (Fantasia) Vehicles *Jumba's Ship (Lilo & Stitch) *Kristoff's Sled (Frozen) *Spirit of Adventure (Up) *Paper Pelican (Phineas And Ferb) Mounts *Kevin (Up) *Tiny (Meet The Robinsons) *Rex (Toy Story) *Pegasus (Hercules) *Slugger (Lilo & Stitch) *Khan (Mulan) *Sitron (Frozen) *Buck (Home on the Range) *Achilles (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Minimus (Sofia The First) *Rutt (Brother Bear) *Tuke (Brother Bear) Clothing *Yokai's Mask (Big Hero 6) *Medal of Heroes (Wreck-It Ralph) Sidekicks *Snowball (Dreamcatcher) *Megabot (Big Hero 6) *Mushu (Mulan) *Tork (Tarzan) *Frozone (Incredibles) *Phil (Hercules) *Mr. Arrow (Treasure Planet) *Rhino (Bolt) *Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Finley (Oz The Great and Powerful) Tools *Armageddon Bow (Hercules) *Facilier's Talisman (Princess and the Frog) *Crystal Flashlight (Gravity Falls) *Jafar's Snake Staff (Aladdin) *The Sword In The Stone (The Sword In The Stone) *Plasma Cannon (Lilo & Stitch) *Rafiki's Stick (Lion King) *Greek Fire (Pirates of the Caribbean) TBA Category:Video Games Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity 3.0 Category:Dreamcatcher Category:Inferno999 Category:Team Project Category:Frozen: The Next Generation Category:Disney Movie Fan Wiki Category:Disney Fanon Category:Cat Trap Category:Blindsighter101 Category:All Users Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:Foreverlands Category:The Animated Kid